Konoha Gakuen
by Atashi-sama
Summary: Aunque no soy buena haciendo Summarys intentare ... Sasuke Uchiha esta harto de tantas chicas acosadoras y de su vida tan monotona ,pero su vida cambiara al conocer a Hinata Hyuga una chica que no se interesa en los chicos y se centra en su estudio ademas de ser timida y muyy inteligente, aunque a veces es un poco torpe y tambien posee orgullo , que se vera herido cuando
1. Chapter 1

Conociéndote….supuestamente

Era una mañana normal ,aburrida y monótona para Sasuke Uchiha tener que ir a clases en la academia de su aldea era lo más aburrido q podía hacer pero bueno él lo había querido, su familia, al ser una de las más ricas del pueblo, lo educaba siempre con profesores particulares ,pero su hermano, Itachi, al verlo tan solo y aburrido le metió en la cabeza ideas de lo maravilloso que sería ir a una academia ,él se lo creyó y les rogo a sus padres que no muy convencidos accedieron.

En su primer día de clases todos lo miraban raro, y aun lo seguían haciendo, los chicos temían meterse con el por su apellido, excepto las chicas q solo se fijaban en su físico no les importo su apellido y a la salida lo comenzaron a perseguir hasta que la limosina llego a recogerlo "Todos están locos" fue la primera impresión que le dejo la academia.

Esa era su monótona y aburrida vida: Levantarse, bañarse, desayunar, ir al colegio, entrar a sus clases, escapar a la azotea de su academia para q las chicas no lo encuentren, volver a clases, dirigirse a su casa (ya no va en limosina porque era demasiado lujo), hacer sus tareas, cenar, dormir.

Esa era su rutina, nunca cambiaba ni tenía porque hacerlo…..así que prosigamos con la historia.

Se levanto de su cama y se metió a bañarse, al salir se dio cuenta q ya era demasiado tarde para ir caminando así que aunque no lo agradara mucho bajo hasta la cochera y le pidió a su chofer que lo llevara, se subió a la limosina y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado su almuerzo, bueno no importaba posiblemente todas sus fans le hayan llevado un almuerzo extra, siempre lo hacían por eso nunca le gustaba estar en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo porque en la mesa que se sentaba aparecían millones de pequeños platos de comida con cartas de declaraciones, odiaba eso. Pero hoy sería diferente comería la comida y tiraría a la basura las cartas obviamente sin que lo vieran.

* * *

Cuando estaban a una cuadra de su academia, le pidió al chofer que lo dejara ahí para no hacer demasiado alboroto

Se bajo y vio que a media cuadra se estacionaba otra limosina y de ahí bajaba una chica con el cabello azul y unos ojos realmente raros. Debía ser la nueva ,Hinata Hyuga ,ella también era millonaria ,la conocía tan solo de vista porque el padre de ella tenía negocios con el mío así que solo la había visto un par de veces de lejosy por lo que había escuchado todos los chicos querían conquistarla para que supuestamente puedan darse algunos lujos con su dinero.

Comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba él, posiblemente también había escuchado hablar de él "y quien no" pensó pero ella simplemente avanzo delante suyo sin siquiera echarle una miraba, esa chica era realmente rara, o estaba ciega ,o simplemente sus padres la sobreprotegían y nunca salía de su casa, pero ya no importaba faltaban tan solo 5 minutos para que empiecen las clases y ninguna chica rara lo iba a retrasar .

Llego a su clase y se sentó en la su carpeta por alguna razón era el único de la clase que se sentaba solo ,pero eso no era problema, mejor no le gustaba estar acompañado.

De pronto entro él profesor con la nueva alumna, se paro en el frente y les dijo a todos

-Denle la bienvenida a la nueva alumna, Himeko.

0.o? ella no se llamaba así , al parecer no quería que se enteraran quien era en verdad ,

-H-hola …..-fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse completamente colorada por un comentario de un chico que la llamo linda


	2. Chapter 2

Una apuesta?

-Bueno la clase va a empezar ya – dijo Kakashi – y en vista de que no hay ningún sitio vacío, te tendrás que sentar con Sasuke "Te compadezco"

-NOOOOOOO-gritaron al unísono todas las chicas presentes en el salón, Sakura, la fan N°1 de Sasuke, se pudo de pie y le grito al maestro –Kakashi-sensei no es justo; usted dijo que ninguna chica podía sentarse con Sasuke-kun, y viene esta tipa que ni siquiera tiene un día y se va a sentar con Sasuke, SEA JUSTO MAESTROO –dijo ella mientras que las demás chicas tan solo asentían con la cabeza

-"Pero que molestas "pensó Sasuke, lo más justo sería que el elija pero no le daban esa opción, así que se quedó callado viendo en que terminaba eso

-Bueno, bueno.-comenzó a decir Kakashi "no sé como pero me esperaba eso" –tengo que dejarles en claro que mientras ustedes estén en esta aula me tendrán que obedecer así que Himeko ve a tomar asiento que ya nos hemos retrasado bastante y tenemos que empezar una clase todavía.

-Hai-murmuro Hinata y se dirigió a el asiento sonde le habían señalado-"Yo tan solo quería tener un bachillerato normal, si tan solo supiera porque todas las chicas no quieren que me siente con ese chico tal vez lo comprendería pero no …. al parecer están enamoradas…"

Se sentó en el lugar indicado mientras que se sentía un poco coibida al sentir todas las miradas asesinas que le mandaban la mayoría de la clase

Saco su cuaderno de apuntes y un lapicero mientras pensaba que hacer "Seria descortés no saludarle" meditaba.

-Hol…-quiso decir pero fue interrumpida por una simple y cortante frase

-Mantén tu distancia-dijo Sasuke sin siquiera voltear la mirada

-" o.O' Que?...quien cree que soy ¿ una de chica que se le quiere tirar encima? "pensó indignada e irritada Hinata

Y como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos Sasuke agrego

-Te lo diré directamente olvida cualquier tipo de ilusión que tengas conmigo no me gusta nadie y ni lo hará

-Qué? Pero qué tipo tan arrogante, no puedo creer que le guste a tantas chicas ,ellas deben de tener su coeficiente intelectual muy bajo para fijarse en tipos como el, además de tener un pésimo carácter y de alardear como si fuera el tipo más simpático del mundo….-"ohoh" pensó Hinata

Voltio la mirada y vio que Sasuke la mirada sorprendido

-Lo dije en voz alta?-dijo ella con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

El solo asintió "Rayos"pensó ella

-Así que… te parezco engreído, arrogante y tonto?

-Tonto no –quiso corregir ella-tan solo…-"Cállate Hinata, cállate"

-Tan solo que?-pregunto él con curiosidad

-Tan solo te quería decir que no todas las chicas son iguales, a mí por ejemplo no me interesas en lo más mínimo, sin ofender –dijo ella

-Eso es lo que dices ahora, pero en uno o en dos días estarás fastidiando como las demás chicas .todas son tan irritantes-la miro con desdén y inquirió-tú no eres la excepción

Esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para que Hinata se enfadara demasiado

-CLARO QUE NO –grito parados e de su lugar y golpeando su mesa

Al ver que era lo que acababa de hacer ya era demasiado tarde toda la clase la había volteado a ver

-CLARO UQE NO….entiendo maestro Kakashi podría volver a explicar por favor? –dijo en un intento de arreglar las cosas

-Ummmm…si pero no es necesario que grites –Dijo Kakashi –ahora toma asiento por favor

-Hai –dijo ella avergonzada tomando asiento

Ella pudo notar que Sasuke hacia un gran esfuerzo para que no sé riera , aunque no tenía mucho éxito.

-Que decías?-dijo él con un tono divertido

-Que si algún día me llegas a gustar al menos un poco te juro que me subiré al árbol que está en medio del patio y no bajare de ahí durante todas las horas de clase –susurro ella

-Eso suena a un reto –dijo él

-Tómalo como quieras –dijo simplemente ella

-Pues te aconsejo que vayas aprendiendo a como trepar –dijo él

-…No lo creo-dijo ella cortante

Al decir eso puso fin a la conversación; todo el resto de la clase la pasaron resolviendo ejercicios y como al ser el primer día salieron temprano

-Bueno muchachos hasta aquí lega la clase-dijo Kakashi mientras tomaba sus cosas y se retiraba

Al escuchar eso todos se pararon y comenzaron a salir

-Oye – dijo Sasuke

-Que quieres –dijo Hinata todavía un poco molesta por la vergüenza que le hiso pasar

Sasuke sonrió para sí mismo –Todavía enojada Hinata Hyuga?

Al percibir su nombre un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata haciendo que se tense

-Tú como-dijo ella sorprendida

-Porque?-dijo fingiendo inocencia –te molesta que lo diga?

-No…b-b- bueno…es que…yo ….no -dijo ella titubeando un poco

-Qué tal si te quedas para un momento para hablar de algunos tratos –dijo el mirándola a los ojos

Ella ase sentó sin rechistar también mirándolo también a los ojos…..ojos qué empezaba a odiar….


	3. Tratos

Tratos

Tratos, tratos, tratos… era la palabra que rondaba en la cabeza de Hinata. "Que tipos de tratos querrá hacer Sasuke?" se preguntaba Hinata sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno al parecer mi silencio tiene un precio –dijo él con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro

-Qu-qu-que quieres?-logro decir Hinata

-Se mi esclava –dijo quitándole importancia al asunto

-Qué? es-esclava –dijo ella que aún no comprendía

-Sí, harás absolutamente todo lo que yo te diga sin quejarte-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

-….tengo opción? -pregunto dudando ella

-Realmente no –dijo

-Supongo que no puedo decir que no –dijo agachando la mirada

-Bien, mi primera orden es…cuando me hables me tendrás que llamar "Sasuke-sama" **siempre **incluso enfrente de otros

-Ni muerta –dijo seria

-En serio –dijo el levantando una ceja

-…Olvídelo…Sasuke-sama – dijo soltando con rabia la última palabra

-Ok nos vemos mañana esclava…a por cierto dame tu numero-dijo

-Mí qué? Para qu…-pero no pudo terminar porque él ya había metido su mano a la mochila de ella y sacado su celular

-No, No espera-intento decir ella pero Sasuke se había ido corriendo, ella suspiro y ,como si fueran niños, lo comenzó a perseguir.

-SASUKE espera Sasuke mas te vale que-comenzó a gritar Hinata

-Como te dije que me llamaras –grito el con un tono de desaprobación mientras aumentaba la velocidad

-SASUKE-SAMA, SASUKE-SAMA, QUEDATE QUIETO O TE JURO QUE ….O TE JURO QUE…-comenzaba a gritar Hinata

-O me juras que?-respondió él sin dejar de correr

Pero ella ya no pudo responderle porque Sasuke se había metido al baño de hombres

-Sasuke-sama salga…..salga –comenzó a gritar Hinata que intentaba recuperar el aliento

Luego de 6 minutos Sasuke salió caminando con una sonrisa en u rostro y le entrego su celular para luego se diera la vuelta y se fuera a recoger su mochila.

Ella comenzó a revisar que su celular no tuviera ningún rasguño; al estar ya completamente segura de que se encontraba bien, se dirigió a su aula a recoger su mochila.

Al llegar donde su mochila, Sasuke ya se había ido, pero había dejado una nota doblada en dos, ella la cogió y la abrió

_Para mi esclava:_

_Tu segunda misión será que para mañana me prepares mi almuerzo_

_Pdta.: Debe de ser preparado exclusivamente por ti, si no lo haces recuerda las consecuencias._

Hinata se sintió enfurecer tanto que sintió como su cara se ponía roja

-Es tan …es tan …ES TAN MOLESTOSO Y ARROGANTE-grito

Cogió el papel, lo arrugo y lo tiro a la basura con furia.

Su vida ya no podía ser peor.

Salió de la academia dirigiéndose a su casa cuando de pronto empezó a llover

-Pues supongo que si podía ser peor-dijo irónicamente mientras corría hacia su casa intentando taparse la cara con su mochila, pues se había olvidado de traer su paraguas, debía de hacerle más caso al señor del clima.

Llego a su casa completamente mojada, entró en silencio y se metió a su habitación sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Se metió en la ducha y se puso una ropa más ligera y cómoda.

Luego entro a su máquina y puso en google recetas y demás.

Imprimió recetas de cómo hacer bolas de arroz, enrollados de huevo y un poco de carne, la bebida seria alguna gaseosa que compraría por ahí.

Se dirigió a su GRAN cocina y le pidió a sus cocineras que la dejaran solo para que cocine

-De seguro es para su novio-comenzó a susurrar una de ellas

Hinata al escucharla se sonrojo pero hizo caso omiso así que se lavó las manos y se remango su chompa.

-A cocinar se ha dicho-pero después de decir eso soltó un pesado suspiro

El arroz y los huevos se le hicieron más fáciles de hacer pero al intentar cortar la carné tuvo algunos problemas terminando así con curitas en cada uno de sus diez dedos de las manos.

Pero se demoró más porque hizo para dos (ella y él) porque ya que estaba cocinando mejor que cocinara también para ella.

Al terminar sonrió orgullosa de sí misma, su segunda misión (orden) estaba lista.

A listo su mochila para el día de mañana y agotada se fue a dormir mañana sería un día muy agotador.


	4. Vecinos!

Vecinos

La mañana desde el punto de vista de Hinata, al abrir los ojos aún estaba somnolienta, pero ahora tenía que soportar un mayor problema llamado "Uchiha Sasuke" solamente al recordarlo dio un suspiro de enfado y se apresuró en cambiarse para no llegar tarde en su segundo día .

*********** Con Sasuke ****************

Él se había levantado temprano, se bañó y cambio para luego tomar su desayuno con su familia

-Padre y que tal los negocios con los Hyuga?-pregunto Itachi

-Ummmm van mejorando el señor Hyuga es un buen tipo, además ya que él es nuestro vecino podemos conocernos mejor-dijo su padre calmado

Sasuke escucho toda la conversación con un atisbo de interés "Así que Hinata es mi vecina" sonrió de lado mentalmente se le había ocurrido otra idea.

-Ototo debes saber que yo tengo que aprender a manejar la empresa –dijo aburrido Itachi-por eso papa me llevara a unos de sus viajes de negocias a Paris, a mama le parece una estupenda idea ir, pero como tu estas en la escuela no podrás ir –dijo-estás enojado?

-No, cuando se van?

-O.o' no te haría daño al menos fingir que te importa sabes –comento Itachi –mañana jejeje volveremos en un mes

-Hump-fue lo único que se limitó a decir Sasuke

-Me voy-dijo saliendo rumbo a su academia.

********En la academia***************

Para cuando Hinata llego a su salón, Sasuke ya estaba en su lugar, aburrido, mientras miraba por la ventana ignorando a las chicas que intentaban hablar con él.

Cuando ella entro al salón todas las chicas le comenzaron a lanzar miradas asesinas como las de ayer, simplemente se limitó a agachar la mirada.

Se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a acomodar sus cosas

-Buenos di….-pero no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida

-Trajiste mi almuerzo?-dijo él secamente mirándola de reojo

-"Había olvidado lo egocéntrico y molesto que es, no se puede ser amable con él" comenzó a pensar Hinata levemente enojada

-Si-respondió intentando sonar lo más secamente posible.

Y diciendo esto le entrego (tiró) su almuerzo con un poco" de brusquedad.

Se le quedo mirando esperando al menos un "gracias" de parte de él, se había esforzado bastante, eso era lo mínimo que ella esperaba.

-Qué? – dijo un poco sorprendido e incómodo, pero preguntándose a la misma ves porque lo miraba tanto

-_Gracias Himeko-_dijo ella intentando imitar el tono de voz de él –Eso sería lo mínimo que me tendrías que decir, acaso no tienes modales?

-Claro que tengo modales-dijo un poco ofendido-pero tu eres mi esclava, solo haces lo que te pida no mereces un "gracias"…..

-De nada –dijo ella sonriendo

-Oye tú….-pero antes de que pudiera terminar entro Kakashi

-Buenos días con todos, siento llegar tarde, es que se me cruzo un gato negro por la calle y tuve que tomar el camino largo…-dijo el intentando excusarse, obviamente nadie le creyó.

-Bien empecemos con la clase de Algebra .Nos quedamos en Productos Notables…..-

Mientras Kakashi explicaba su clase Sasuke le susurro a Hinata

-Donde vives

-No te importa-le respondió ella también susurrando

-Pues que despistada eres al parecer mi padre me dijo que su familia vivía junto a la nuestra ,eso significa que somos….

-Vecinos…-dijo ella terminando la frase

-Exacto y cómo vivimos cerca, hoy me vas a acompañar a mi casa; te ordeno que cargues mi mochila hasta ahí –inquirió

-Claro Sasuke-sama-"Como odio llamarlo así"

-Espero que sepas cocinar y no le hayas puesto veneno a mi comida-dijo él

-"Como no se me ocurrió" pensó ella

-Claro queno-dijo ella un poco enojada

-Mejor prevenir que lamentar

En eso sonó el timbre del receso. Todos comenzaron a salir. Y Hinata también pensaba lo, pero…

-Esclava

-"Mala señal" que?-dijo ella volteándose para mirarlo a la cara

-Sígueme y lleva tu almuerzo y el mío, apúrate quieres que le receso no es para siempre

Ella obedeció y lo siguió mientras inhalaba y exhalaba para tranquilizarse y no tirarle la comida en su cara.

Llegaron a un pequeño pabellón donde casi nadie pasaba y se metieron ahí; salieron a un pequeño patio y Sasuke se sentó debajo de un árbol.

-Por aquí no pasa mucha gente-dijo él poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y recostándose.

-Toma-dijo ella pasándole su almuerzo

-Pruébalo tu primero

-Por? Yo tengo el mío

-Te lo dije antes, mejor prevenir que lamentar

-Como quieras-dijo ella abriendo el almuerzo y comiendo un gran bocado de comida

-Feliz? Ahora comételo tu –dijo pasándoselo –Me voy -dijo ella cogiendo su almuerzo

-Quédate-dijo él con un tono un poco seductor que le derretiría el corazón a cualquiera….

Excepto a Hinata, claro está.

-No –dijo ella volteándose para irse

El suspiro –Quise hacerlo por las buenas; te lo ordeno

Ella agacho la cabeza con resignación y se sentó a comer sin omitir sonido

-Hump-dijo el rompiendo el silencio-el arroz y el huevo tienen demasiada sal, además la carne no está muy bien cocida; eso prueba que lo has echo tu –dijo mientras sonreía de lado

Sus palabras causaron un leve sonrojo en ella, quien dejo su almuerzo aun lado y dijo-Si no te gusta no me mandes a cocinar; y dámelo si no lo quieres-dijo ella tratando de quitarle su almuerzo

-No, suelta, es mi comida-dijo el alejando su almuerzo de ella

Ella sonrió un poco y siguió comiendo

-Todavía sigue en pie la apuesta –dijo él

-Ummmm-se sonrojo-ah esa apuesta-dijo recordando-supongo que si

-Y dime, has trepado alguna vez?

Levanto la vista de su almuerzo y vio a Hinata con su cara tan roja como un tomate mitrando al suelo

-..si dijo- ella en un susurro

-Una apuesta?-trato de adivinar

-Más bien una promesa-dijo ella con un hilo de voz

-Un chico?-dijo el con de repente una nueva curiosidad

La cara de Hinata se tornó más roja de lo que ya estaba

-Tomare eso como un si-dijo el divertido con el rumbo que había tomado esa conversación

-Y…..te gustaba él?


End file.
